


i lost a friend (somewhere along the bitterness)

by thesunthatshines



Series: febuwhump but make it dream centric [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), FebuWhump2021, Good Friend Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunthatshines/pseuds/thesunthatshines
Summary: Sapnap fulfils his promise to Dream.He lives to regret it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: febuwhump but make it dream centric [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149002
Comments: 23
Kudos: 308





	i lost a friend (somewhere along the bitterness)

The sword sticks out the body.

A silence falls upon the battle scene, gaping mouths and horrified eyes.

Dream smiles as he shakily clutches Sapnap’s hands, the same hands that are holding the sword stick out of him. The green eyes he had loved so much were back, the mask splintered somewhere along the broken land.

“Dream?” Sapnap spluttered, staring at the green eyes he hadn’t seen for in so long. 

Dream opened his mouth - to say something, anything to comfort his best friend - but stopped as his knees gave up on him. 

“Dream!” Sapnap exclaimed, rushing to the other’s side. 

“Pandas…” Dream rasps weakly.

“Hey, hey, it’ll-it’ll be okay, yeah?” Sapnap asks as his hands frantically search for somewhere or something to hold on to. “I’m- I’m gonna take out the sword now, alright?” Rationally, he knew he shouldn’t take it out but he couldn’t stand the sight of his prized sword sticking out of his best friend. “Hey! We need healing pots! And Gapples!” He shouts to those still standing in shock behind him. “Hurry the fuck up!” He barks and watches bitterly as half the group snapped to action, the others standing stock still.

“Hey, hey - hear that? You’re gonna be okay, yeah?” He asks desperately to the bleeding out Dream. “Fuck- on a scale of 1 to 10 how badly does it hurt?”

“69,” Dream answers with a weak smile. Sapnap musters up the strength to lightly chuckle at that. 

“You’re such an idiot,” He says, voice watery. “I’m sorry for stabbing you,” He apologises.

“It’s okay,” Dream mutters. “I deserved it,” He chuckles and Sapnap musters a weak laugh. 

“Yeah, I guess you did,” He mumbles. “Still doesn’t warrant death, but either way, you shouldn’t have done the things you did,” Sapnap scolds.

“My plan worked though, didn’t it?” Dream asks, coughing slightly.

“What worked? Getting everyone to hate you?” George snaps from behind Sapnap, moving closer. 

“Was manipulating me part of your plan too?” Tommy asks angrily, as everyone moves forward.

Dream’s silent for a moment, eyes trailing over their forms. He lets a smile overtake his features, feeling the love for them warm his heart.

“At the beginning of the server, I really wanted this to be a safe space for everyone, but then the L’manburg war started - and you guys wanted me to become a villain… so I became a villain,” he smiles ruefully, thinking of memories. “and the villain thing - it just stuck all this time, every time you needed someone to blame, you blamed me 9 times out of 10,” he huffs out. “Everything I ever did - it was so that we could become a big happy family again - just like before the election, before Wilbur’s insanity,” 

“George, I dethroned you because there was a 99% chance that you would lose a life to Technoblade, with you being ‘government’ and all,” The brit looks away shamefully, acknowledging the truth after all these weeks. “Tommy, I genuinely valued our friendship - I’m sorry about making you do everything I made you do during your exile. I’m not sorry about exiling you though - you needed a way to start anew - a way for you and Tubbo to grow separately, and the citizens of l’manburg were getting antsy with the threat of war,” He jokes.

He looks to the one person he hasn’t explained his actions to yet. “And I thought you knew better than to doubt my love for you, Sap, George,” He whispers sadly, remembering the hurtful words thrown at him. He remembered never being so thankful for his mask then and there when the mask hid his hurt eyes.

“I-I’m sorry, Dreamy, I didn’t mean the things I said,” Sapnap pleads, clutching onto Dream’s hand. “After we get some healing potions in you, and some gapples, you and I can go far far away and live a simple life - like you always wanted, remember?” Sapnap questions desperately.

“With George?” He asks weakly, eyes moving towards the dark-haired boy.

“Yeah, of course, I’ll be there Dream, we’re the Dream Team, remember?” George jerkily nods and falls to his knees, clutching Dreams’ other hand.

“That’s...that’s good, I’ve missed you guys,” Dream breathes out, face paling even more as his grip becomes weaker. “Everyone-everyone would visit us, right?” He asks hopefully.

“Of course, Big D! Tubbo and I’ll visit you!” Tommy exclaims tearfully. “Everyone else will as well! I swear,”

“Thanks, Tommy,” He smiles, closing his eyes in pain as the stab wound throbs.

“We’ll have a small house, and every morning we’ll wake up at the same time and-and we’ll take turns cooking dinner, except George because he can’t cook to save his life,” Sapnap lays their plans out in front of them, ignoring the offended ‘Hey!’ from George.

“And we’ll get a parrot, just like you always wanted, and we’ll spar every day for fun, just like the old days, yeah?” Dream nods slowly, pain overtaking his features. “Y-yeah? You’d like that, huh?” George chuckles tearfully. “Just- you just have to stay awake, okay? And once you’re all rested we can go and do exactly that,”

Dream smiles a slow and pain-filled smile. 

And they know then.

“No no no no no, come on, Dream, after everything we’ve been through, you can’t go like this,” Sapnap begs, tears running down his cheeks - matching the tears of everyone else. 

“Sapnap-”

“Where the hell are those healing potions?!” He screams out, to who? He doesn’t know.

“Sapna-”

“It’ll be okay, yeah? You’ll be fine!” 

“Sap…”

“Tommy, Tubbo! Fucking anyone of youse! We need Golden Apples at least! Get some regeneration potions or some healing pots! There should be some in my ender chest - if anyone just has one on the-”

“Pandas!” Dream croaks out, immediately breaking out into coughs. Sapnap bursts out into sobs, shaking his head and whispering out apologies. “It-it wasn’t your fault, you did what you had to do,” He rasps out. “Don’t cry,” he whispers tenderly. “I’m glad it was you that took my last life,’ He smiles up at the sky, ignoring the tears streaming down his face.

“No, no, Dream - we’ll make it out of this one, alright? I’m sorry for ever doubting that you cared about me, I’m sorry - I’ll even apologise for eating that last slice of cake when we were younger - just- fuck, please don’t leave,” Sapnap begs, his eyes bloodshot. “I can’t- I can’t lose you too,” He wails and Dream’s heart aches for Sapnap, who’s crying so hard that he may pass out. For George, whose face is filled with hurt and regret, and tears that spill out of eyes that hold too much pain.

“Pandas,” he whispers and hears another sob tear its way out of Sapnaps’ throat. “Tell me a story of when we were younger,” He requests, smiling painfully at the sky. “Please,”

“R-remember our first MCC together? We absolutely smashed that, didn’t we? We really p-popped off,” He gets a weak chuckle for his word choice and he smiles, if not a little bit bitterly. “And-and remember when we were in Hypixel Bedwars and the first time we met Purpled, he was getting pushed around by a couple of guys and you stepped in instantly and told them to fuck off and pick on someone their own size who had the same stars as them? And you just took them down one by one, and I remember thinking that you were my idol, that you were going to do good things in this word. And you did,” He brushes some hair out of Dream’s face, ignoring how silent George was. The older man was crying silently, simply reminiscing with childhood friends. “You did good, Dream,”

“Miss Purpled,” Dream murmurs, voice exhausted. 

“I know,” Sapnap’s voice breaks and he takes a moment to compose himself.  _ Be strong, be strong for Dream,  _ he reminds himself achingly and remembers all the time he had been saved by Dream, all the times he had needed a hug or a cuddle and Dream was there with open arms and a welcoming grin. “We’ll get him to visit soon, yeah? Kid’s busy grinding bedwars to even say hi to us,” He laughs.

He doesn’t know how many stories he goes through but when he looks down, Dream’s eyes are closed and his face is relaxed. From across from him, he hears George sob but he can only focus on the sudden aching loneliness of his heart. 

“You did good, Dream,” he whispers to the sky that now has the gift that is his best friend. His resolve to stay strong crumbles as he glances down at the cold body that he’s holding. “You could’ve done more good, you know?” He asks painfully, feeling more tears gather in his eyes. “Why’d you have to leave, Dream? I still need you, what am I going to do without you?” He questions, shaking Dream’s unresponsive body. “It was always Sapnap and Dream and George, not Sapnap and George! It was always you and me and now there’s only me, what am I supposed to do?” He sobs and soon the cold sadness he had felt was replaced by raging anger, warming him to the very bone.

“Why’d you take him away?!” He screams to the sky, to the Gods, to the one who’s responsible. “He was one of the few people I had left, and you took him away from me!” He screams, sobs racking his frame. “He gave up so much! And you took him away! You took him away from me and he was all I knew! You fuckers!” He seethes but doesn’t move away from the body of his best friend. “What will I do without him now?!” He yells painfully, sobbing as the ache in his heart increases tenfold.

“Come back, Dream, please, come back,”

**Author's Note:**

> I speedran this bitch omg, I wrote this all in one sitting and it took me 2 hours and now it's 12am LMAOOO
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this<3 I hurt myself writing this but that really only because I'm a sensitive bitch.


End file.
